February 2018 Lists
These are the February 2018 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since February 5, 2018. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Daigusto Emeral * Dandylion * Denglong, First of the Yang Zing * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Double Iris Magician * El Shaddoll Construct * Elder Entity Norden * Elemental HERO Stratos * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Grandsoil the Elemental Lord * Lavalval Chain * Level Eater * Magical Scientist * Level Eater * Makyura the Destructor * Maxx "C" * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Performage Plushfire * Performapal Monkeyboard * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz * Substitoad * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * The Tyrant Neptune * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * True King Lithosagym, the Disaster * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Yata-Garasu * Zoodiac Broadbull * Zoodiac Drident ; Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Chicken Game * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Kaiser Colosseum * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering * Vanity's Emptiness Limited ; Monster Cards * Apoqliphort Towers * Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal * Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Dark Armed Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Ehther the Heavenly Monarch * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Firewall Dragon * Genex Ally Birdman * Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Grinder Golem * Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Kozmo Dark Destroyer * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Miscellaneousaurus * Nekroz of Brionac * Nekroz of Unicore * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Performage Damage Juggler * Qliphort Scout * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk * Speedroid Terrortop * SPYRAL GEAR - Drone * SPYRAL Quik-Fix * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Zoodiac Ratpier ; Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Dark Hole * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Draco Face-Off * Emergency Teleport * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gateway of the Six * Infernity Launcher * Interrupted Kaiju Slumber * Limiter Removal * Monster Gate * Monster Reborn * One Day of Peace * One for One * Pantheism of the Monarchs * Raigeki * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Set Rotation * Soul Charge * SPYRAL Resort * Symbol of Heritage * That Grass Looks Greener * The Monarchs Stormforth * Upstart Goblin ; Trap Cards * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Imperial Order * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * True King's Return * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Mathematician * Necroface * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Burial from a Different Dimension * Chain Strike Changes References